


Too Tall

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nott is a bit frustrated with her and her boyfriend's height difference
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Too Tall

**Author's Note:**

> Lil' drabble :3

"Why do you have to be so tall?" Nott grumbled, her small hand held in Caleb's as the duo walked down the street, He looked down at her pouty expression and smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry?" He responded, entertained.

"You're too high up! Whenever I want to kiss you I have to climb something or get you to lean down," She explained, gesticulating with frustration.

"I don't mind," He reassured her. She looked up at him and bit the inside of her lip.

"Yeah, but... it takes too much time. Like if I ever want to kiss you at that exact moment I have to wait!"

"Maybe the anticipation makes it better?"

"That's what I thought, but it doesn't! It just makes me anxious that I'll get up there and you won't want to kiss me anymore," She explained, looking at the ground and kicking a pebble.

"Oh, liebling. That would never happen," He said, surprised at the implication and equally saddened. 

"But what if you pick me up someday and you don't like me anymore?" She asked, her voice quiet and sad. 

Caleb let go of her hand, and Nott flinched, preparing to apologize, before Caleb scooped her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. She let out a squeak of surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck nevertheless. 

"I promise you, Hase, that day will never come," He promised her, looking deeply into her wide, golden eyes. She blinked back at him, her cheeks painted with a gorgeous emerald hue. "Do you believe me?"

"Y-yes. I believe you Caleb," She responded, before tearing up a little and pressing her face into his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her ear. "I love you, Caleb."

Responding was easy, as he knew exactly how he felt.

"I love you as well, Nott the Brave."


End file.
